winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizards of the Black Circle
|Row 4 title = Origins |Row 4 info = Earth |Row 5 title = First Appearance |Row 5 info = The Fairy Hunters (Winx Club) #68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy (Comics) |Row 6 title = Last Appearance |Row 6 info = }}The Wizards of the Black Circle are the main antagonists of Season 4. Overview They are Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Duman, and have a punk/goth look, though, in flashbacks, they were shown to have been wearing armor in medieval times. Their main purpose is to capture all the Earth Fairies and steal their magic powers to become the masters of the Earth. To capture the fairies, they used a magical item called the Black Circle from which they get their name. Members of the Black Circle #Ogron is the leader who holds the power to absorb magic which makes him stronger. #Anagan has the power of super speed. #Gantlos has the power of sound and seismic waves. #Duman has the power of shapeshifting. Pre-Series Long ago, the Wizards of the Black Circle began the Great Fairy Hunt in their conquest for Earth's magic. They captured all the Earth Fairies, stealing their powers and plucking their wings off one by one. They created a spell that would resist fairy magic and contain it. They got strong enough to defeat the Fairy Queen, and not even the Major Fairies could win against them. The loss of fairy magic left Earth without protection, and darkness fell upon the planet. Series Season 4 In "The Fairy Hunters", they attacked Flora and the rest of the Winx at Alfea and tried to capture Bloom, thinking she was the last fairy of Earth, not knowing that she was in fact from Domino. By attacking Bloom they revealed that they had not yet captured the last Earth Fairy. In "The Tree of Life", Faragonda reveals to the Winx that in ancient times, there were fairies on Earth, who used the elements as an extension of their power and spread magic throughout the planet. This changed when the Wizards of the Black Circle arrived and began the Great Fairy Hunt, during which they captured all the fairies on Earth and plucked their wings to gain absolute control of Earth's magic. Since then, people from Earth no longer believe in fairies, and chaos, war, and intolerance have spread on Earth as there was no one left to protect the planet and spread positive magic. After having acquired the knowledge from the Tree of Life that the last fairy on Earth is in Gardenia, the Winx went to Earth in the hopes of finding her before the Wizards do. In "Love & Pet", the Wizards are seen attacking a group of police officers in Gardenia, beginning their search for the last fairy on Earth. They are then seen floating above Gardenia as Faragonda tells the Winx about the dangers of the Wizards. Later, the Wizards mistake a mortal girl to be the fairy they're looking for, as the Winx pursued her also thinking she was the last fairy on Earth. They open the Black Circle, but when she is inside the portal, it rejects her, as she is just a human. The Wizards battle the Winx after their discovery, only to leave upon the arrival of the Specialists. In "Mitzi's Present", the Wizards are seen placing a curse on the Fairy Pets, turning them into monsters upon the Winx feeding them. They are seen again after the Winx break the spell, disheartened by the fact that their spell was broken so easily. In "A Fairy in Danger", the Wizards find the last fairy on Earth, Roxy, and pursue her on a rooftop she had run away to in shock of the Winx telling her of her true origins. Saying that they've found the last fairy on Earth, the Wizards open the Black Circle, and as Roxy is sucked in, Artu bites Duman's wrist, making him lose focus and close the portal. The Winx arrive and transform into Enchantix fairies and attempt to battle the Wizards, albeit without much effect. Roxy ducks behind a barrel as the battle ensues, but Ogron finds her during the fight. He confirms to Roxy that fairies do exist, but she would not be one for long as the Wizards are going to strip her of her powers. Before the Wizards can open the portal again, in a cry for help to the Winx, Roxy starts to believe in faires, causing the Winx to earn their Believix powers. In "Winx Believix", using their new Believix powers, the Winx battle the Wizards more effectively and rescue Roxy. Roxy runs to a back alley for safety, but Gantlos is able to pinpoint Roxy's location with his magic. The Wizards take to the Boulevard and find Roxy, but before Roxy can get to the Frutti Music Bar, the Wizards find her. The Winx intervene in an attempt to rescue Roxy. As the Black Circle opens up once again, Bloom rescues Roxy from its grasp and transports her to safety. As the battle between the Wizards and the Winx rages on, Roxy escapes to the sewer, unbeknownst to the Wizards of the Black Circle. After tricking Roxy into coming out of hiding, the Black Circle opens once again, but the Winx are able to use their Believix magic to break the Wizards' magic link. The Specialists arrive, and battle the Wizards as well. Finding they are weakened and outmatched, the Wizards retreat. In "The White Circle", a mysterious dream leads the Winx to a farm where Roxy spent some of her childhood. The Wizards follow them in the hope of capturing Roxy. As the Wizards and the other Winx battle, Roxy finds a mysterious circle in a burning barn. Ogron tries to touch it, but it burns him. Knowing what she must do, Roxy runs from the barn and uses the powerful item to summon the creatures of the sky and forest, weakening the Wizards. Oregon proclaims that when Roxy is in possession of the White Circle, she is too strong. The Wizards retreat. In "Nebula", the Wizards use a location spell to locate the White Circle, for with it, the Winx could be a threat to their conquest. They thought they had destroyed all the White Circles long ago. Later, the Wizards are attacked by Roxy, who is possessed by Nebula: an imprisoned Earth Fairy who used the White Circle to possess Roxy in the attempts of taking vengeance on the Wizards. The Winx arrive to rescue Roxy, and the Wizards engage in a battle with the Winx and the possessed Roxy. Realizing they are outmatched, the Wizards retreat. In "Musa's Song", the Wizards set fire to a local building in an attempt to draw the Winx out. The Winx come out and rescue those inside, and finding that the Wizards are the cause of the fire, battle them inside the building. Enraged at the Wizards', Bloom casts Supernova, a spell that made the Wizards retreat, and take their magic fire with them. In "Winx Club Forever", the Wizards attempt to capture Roxy at her home. Sensing the Wizards, Roxy calls the Winx and with the power of the Zoomix wings, the Winx teleport away from the Wizards. In "Dad! I'm a Fairy!", Duman shapeshifts into Klaus, Roxy's father. At home, Roxy reveals to him that she is a fairy, but he regains his wizard form as Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan manifest themselves into her house and capture her. Artu, with his newly-found speech abilities, alerts the Winx that Roxy has been kidnapped. The Winx travel to her home, and by using their Tracix wings are able to see the kidnapping as it happened. The Winx then see that Ogron left a message for them stating that he will give Roxy to the Winx if they hand over the White Circle to Duman who will be disguised as Klaus at the Frutti Music Bar. As Duman tends the bar as Klaus, Ogron and Anagan sit in the venue in observation. Roxy is then seen in an abandoned warehouse with the real Klaus under the surveillance of Gantlos. The Fairy Pets and Kiko make a sillouhete of a fairy to make Gantlos think that the Winx are with him in the warehouse. He transmits a telepathic message to Ogron, saying that he is in danger, much to the confusion of Ogron as all the Winx are at the Frutti Music Bar. Upon finding the fake statue the Fairy Pets made, Gantlos attacks Artu, calling him "just a dog". This angers Roxy, and her anger at Gantlos and passion for her dog's life transforms her into a Believix fairy. Roxy attempts to battle Gantlos, but does not have much success in keeping him at bay. Gantlos lets Ogron know he is in danger once again, and Ogron commands Duman to get the White Circle immediately. Duman transforms into a dragon, and the Winx transform and flee to the sky in an attempt to keep the bar safe. Ogron, Anagan, and Duman battle the Winx and the Specialists who had just arrived. Bloom locates Roxy's magic energy, and the Winx, Specialists, and Wizards follow the magic trail to the warehouse where Roxy and Gantlos are. As the sun rises, Roxy sobs for her injured dog. In "The Wizards Attack", the battle between the Specialists, Winx, and the Wizards rages on. Bloom becomes weakened due to Ogron's attack. Bloom begs Roxy to take the White Circle, as she is unable to protect it any longer. Ogron gives Roxy an ultimatum: she can give Ogron the White Circle and her father will be spared, or all of Gardenia will be destroyed. Darkness falls over Gardenia, and Roxy is faced with a decision. A mysterious voice gives her hope, telling her to continue the fight. She uses the White Circle's energy to attack Ogron. The rest of the Wizards join Ogron as Gantlos stops a train in its tracks, causing the entire train station to crumble and chaos to ensue. Bloom uses her Believix power, Strength of Life, to calm the citizens of Gardenia, and the belief of the people of Gardenia strengthens the Winx, allowing them to defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle for the time being. In "7: The Perfect Number", the Wizards are shown to be alive. In "Magic Lessons", weakened by the people of Gardenia's increasing belief in the Winx, the Wizards tried to make people hate fairies by transforming Mitzi, Sally, and Darma into dark fairies after they picked up on Mitzi's jealousy of Bloom and Stella. Mitzi and her friends started terrifying people in Gardenia and their negative energy caused the nearby people to start hating fairies until the Winx helped them, causing them to start liking fairies again, and turning Mitzi and her friends back into powerless humans by weakening and effectively terminating their evil powers. In "A Virtual World", when Tecna hides the White Circle in her video game temporarily while the Winx were singing at the Frutti Music Bar, the Wizards enter the game to steal it, but the Winx arrive in time and fight the Wizards, and they used the White Circle to eject the Wizards from the game. In "Sybilla's Cave", the Wizards are seen carrying an injured Duman into the Frutti Music Bar. The Wizards had become the victims of the wrath of Morgana and her Fairies of Vengeance and Duman, who had been greatly weakened like the other Wizards, barely escaped from them during the last encounter as he had become the victim of a disease caused by his excessive use of transformation. Weakened, the Wizards surrender to the Winx in exchange for their protection. Ogron gave his Black Circle to Bloom as a sign of surrender. The Winx decide to take the Wizards to Sibylla, the Major Fairy of Justice, to give Duman the treatment he needs. Bloom tells Ogron that she convinced Morgana to allow the Wizards to receive an impartial trial from the Earth Fairies. In "The Frozen Tower", Duman's disease causes him to babble, and he almost reveals the Wizards' true intentions. In "Bloom's Trial", Duman's condition worsens. Bloom informs Ogron that Morgana will need the Black Circle as a sign of surrender. In "The Day of Justice", Duman's condition is growing even worse. Nabu agrees to treat Duman in Gardenia with the magic healing he learned on Andros. Meanwhile, the rest of the Wizards make their way to Tir Nan Og for the Wizards' trial. Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan greet the Earth Fairies and prepare for the Ceremony of Truth. In Gardenia, Duman escapes into the town, revealing to the Specialists the Wizards' evil plan: once Morgana dons the Black Circle on her finger, the abyss will open and suck all Earth Fairies into it. Nabu destroys Duman, and the Specialists rush to Tir Nan Og to warn the Winx. During the ceremony in which the Wizards were supposed to submit themselves to the mercy of the Earth Fairies, Morgana put the Black Circle on her finger, and it caused a crack in the ground to open, with a dark vortex coming from it. The vortex started sucking the Earth Fairies in and would have done so successfully had it not been for the Winx, who saved the Earth Fairies. Nabu used all his energy to close the vortex, causing him to go into a coma-like state. When the Winx summoned the Gift of Darkness, Ogron took it and wasted it on a flower before running away along with Anagan and Gantlos into the Omega Dimension. After this, Nebula proclaimed herself the new Queen of the Earth Fairies, and led the Warrior Fairies and Aisha away from the castle. In "Morgana's Secret", the remaining Wizards are seeking refuge in the Omega Dimension. Morgana and the Winx, except Aisha, travel to the Omega Dimension to stop Nebula and Aisha from seeking vengeance against the Wizards. The Wizards plan to attack the Winx in the ice caverns. In "Ice and Fire", the Wizards try to run deeper into the Omega Dimension in an attempt to escape the Winx, Nebula, and Aisha. The Wizards battle Nebula and Aisha. Aisha becomes frustrated when she cannot seem to beat them and avenge Nabu. Ogron tells her that she does not have it in her to seek vengeance on someone. Then, the Winx arrive to help Aisha, much to her delight. The Wizards open the Black Circle one final time and they are met with a Believix Convergence, aided by Nebula, Roxy, and the redeemed Aisha. The Believix power is too strong for the Wizards. Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan become frozen solid, and fall to their uncertain deaths at the bottom of the Omega Dimension, never to be seen again. Comics Pre-Series Coming Soon... Issues |-|Season 4= The Wizards of the Black Circle make their debut in [[Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy|Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy]] in a series of flashbacks caused by Roxy and the Winx as they inform to the Fortress of Light Council of the events that had occurred on Earth. Once Bloom is finally given the transmitter and activates the screen behind her, she starts the whole thing off by telling them that everything started at Alfea, where everyone was convinced that she was the last fairy from Earth. It was then that the Wizards of the Black Circle arrived at Alfea and attacked as they searched for Bloom. When they tried to take something from Bloom, something went wrong that caused them to leave before anyone could stop them. It turned out that whatever went wrong happened because Bloom was not born on Earth; she was the Princess of Domino who was sent to Earth and adopted there. Thanks to this mistake on the Wizards' part, the Winx were sent to the Tree of Life to use its Earth branch to find the last true Earth Fairy. Upon finding one tiny leaf on the Earth branch of the Tree of Life, the Winx headed to Earth to find this last fairy and protect her from the Wizards of the Black Circle, who planned on stripping her of her wings and imprisoning her just as they did with all the other Earth Fairies. When the transmitter is passed over to Stella, she reveals that the Wizards had been waiting for the Winx to seek out Roxy for them and, when they finally met up with her, the Wizards ambushed and tried to kidnap her. Roxy was left helpless thanks to not knowing how to control her powers and the Winx could not do anything since their powers did not work on the Wizards. It was thanks to the Specialists and Nabu intervening along with Roxy's dog, Artu, that they were able to beat the Wizards back, keeping Roxy safe for another day. When Stella starts to go off-topic trying to explain with the Specialists and Nabu were around, Givelian leaps from his seat, demanding that she continue telling them about the Wizards of the Black Circle, as he has begun to believe that they were never as terrible as they kept saying. Stella insists that they were a very powerful band of wizards and, when she passes the transmitter over to Flora, she reveals that, by the time they began using their new Believix powers to help the Earthlings regain their faith in magic, the Wizards began to move again upon realizing that they were on the verge of losing everything. For their next move, the Wizards kidnapped Roxy and her father, Klaus but, thanks to the combined efforts of Nabu, the Specialists, and the Winx after unlocking her own fairy form, the Wizards were forced to flee yet again. The Wizards are not mentioned again until Tecna passes over the transmitter to Roxy to end off the whole presentation. Starting from Diana's defeat, Roxy proclaims that the Wizards had become fearful of the Earth Fairies and their Age of Vengeance against both them and the humans. It got to the point where the even went to the Winx seeking protection from the Earth Fairies, which they accepted despite everything they put them through, so long as they could get a proper trial. Unbeknownst to them, the Wizards had orchestrated one last-ditch on both the Winx and the Earth Fairies by setting up a deadly trap just before their trial. Just when everyone was about to be sucked into the chasm of nothingness the remaining Wizards had opened up (Duman having perished by Nabu's hand), Nabu sacrificed himself to close the chasm to save everyone. As Aisha mourned the loss of her fiancé and vowed to avenge him, the Wizards fled into the Omega Dimension to organize one last counterattack against the Fairies. At the very bottom of Omega, the Wizards were confronted by Nebula, but Ogron was able to injure her during the fight. Unfortunately for them, the Winx were able to step in just in time to join the fight, where their Convergence against the remaining Wizards was able to defeat them. Having been frozen and falling into the deepest abyss within Omega, the war was finally over—the Wizards had lost. The three remaining Wizards are not seen again until Issue 85 within Bloom's nightmare. Here, Bloom finds herself within a cave and wanders through it until she stumbles across Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos still frozen in large slabs of ice. As Bloom tries to make sense of her surroundings, Ogron's eyes pop open and startle Bloom. She then notices that the ice that the Wizards are encased in are being melted by an ink-like ooze, and runs off to notify somebody. It is then that she is suddenly stopped by Flora, who grabs hold of her wrist and wakes her from the dream. A short while later, Bloom tells the rest of the Winx of her nightmare, fearing that it may be have been more than just a dream as she just cannot settle down. That is when Roxy also confesses to having bad dreams, with her more recent one including the Frutti Music Bar burning down as a maniacal laugh rings out as her father called for help. After being asked and giving it enough thought, Roxy recognizes the laugh as Ogron's. This causes Bloom to suspect that both hers and Roxy's nightmares may be premonitions or short glimpses into a plot being set in motion by the Wizards in secret. Though Aisha is certain that the Wizards should be frozen forever within the deepest reaches of the Omega Dimension, the Winx still head for the Headmistress' office to consult Faragonda. After the Winx tells Faragonda of Bloom and Roxy's nightmares, Faragonda advises that they not take these dreams lightly and praises them for warning her. Though she does not believe that the Wizards should be able to escape, Faragonda still takes it upon herself to notify the Fortress of Light. Once Faragonda is able to contact one of the Fortress Templars, he informs her and the Winx that no alarms on Omega have been set off, the monthly report indicates no problems, and that the Wizards' icy prisons remain intact. Despite hearing all this, Bloom still cannot put herself at ease, which causes Faragonda to suspect that she will not be able to calm her nerves until she and the Winx go down to Earth to check for themselves. Though Bloom claims that they did not want to ask, Faragonda gives them permission to return to Earth as the proper reestablishment of its magic should be ensured. *Issue 87: Gregory's Fury *Issue 95: The Source of Light *Issue 97: The Dark Dimension |-|Season 6= *Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter |-|Season 7= *Issue 145: Winx Fairy Blog Games |-|Magic of Believix= They appear as an obstacle course for each levels in the game. Once the player shoots them with a spell, they disappear. |-|Winx Bloomix Quest= Their portrait appears in the Hall of Enchantments. Trivia *The Wizards of the Black Circle are the first villains who are not related to the Ancestral Witches. **Additionally, they are also the only villains who do not get involved with the Trix. *The Wizards are also the only villains whose goals were accomplished before their debut, as they had succeeded in dismantling the Earth Fairies' reign and got rid of Earth's magic. Their actions all throughout Season 4 were them trying to maintain their success. **They are also the only villains whose goals did not concern ruling the Magic Dimension. *The Wizards may also draw parallels to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse found in some legends (primarily the Book of Revelations). **Just as the Four Horsemen represent the end of man, the Wizards heralded the Earth Fairies' own apocalypse upon the start of the Great Fairy Hunt. *Ogron's ability to absorb a fairy's powers is similar to both Darkar's ability to absorb all magical energy and Valtor's ability to absorb stolen magic. **The Wizards turning Mitzi, Sally and Darma into Dark Fairies in the episode "Magic Lessons" shares some similarities to when Darkar turned Bloom into Dark Bloom. *They also play a similar role to the Trix in Season 1, who they share similar defeat scenes or episodes with as Duman had been killed two episodes before Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos' defeat. **In fact, the fate of the remaining three Wizards remains unknown. If they were not killed from the fall after being frozen by the Believix Convergence, then they presumably remain frozen forever in the Omega Dimension. **The Wizards draw even more parallels with the Trix during the Neruman Arc of the Winx Club Comic Series. Here, the three remaining Wizards are confirmed to have survived the fall, where they remained frozen within the deepest depths of the Omega Dimension until they were freed by Neruman under the condition that they faithfully serve him. This mirrors how, in Season 2, Lord Darkar had freed the Trix from their imprisonment within the Fortress of Light under the condition that they serve him faithfully like their ancestors once did. *The wizards plucking the wings of Earth Fairies is similar to how a band of humans killed Helbram's friends for their wings in The Seven Deadly Sins. Category:Enemies Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:Winx Club Category:Major Characters Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Male Characters Category:Wizards Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Groups Category:Season 6 (Winx Club)